


Inauguration Day: The Musical

by UwuHarryUwuPotterUwu



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Dear Evan Hansen References, F/F, F/M, Grease References, Heathers References, High School Musical References, Inspired by The Greatest Showman (2017), M/M, Mamma Mia! References, Moana (2016) References, Movie: Frozen (2013), Movie: Frozen 2 (2019), Musical References, Parody, Song Parody, Tangled (2010) References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28952181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwuHarryUwuPotterUwu/pseuds/UwuHarryUwuPotterUwu
Summary: A musical based on Joe Biden's inauguration, inspired by the music of Frozen, High school musical, and more!Help us get famous so Joe and Kamala notice us
Relationships: Jill Biden/Michelle Obama, Joe Biden/Barack Obama, Sophie Grégoire/Justin Trudeau, Sophie Grégoire/Michelle Obama
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. It's Inauguration day

(In the tune of "For the First Time in Forever" from Disney's Frozen)

**Biden:**

Trumps out of office,  
we're safe once more!  
Maybe now we won't have a civil war Finally the Democrats have won

For years our country has been run by a clown who thinks war threats are fun  
Thank god twitter has banned that man's account

There'll be actual covid protocols, it'll be totally strange. Wow am I so ready for this change

Cause for the first time in forever, the people will be free

For the first time in forever there won't be a killing spree

Don't know if I'm scared or happy but I'm somewhere in that zone

Cause for the first time in forever the Democrats won't GrOan!

I can't wait to see everyone! What if I see ThE one??

Tonight imagine me mask and all  
For once not worried about Don's wall  
Waiting for Obama to arrive

I suddenly see him standing there  
Uwu, I hope Michelle's not here  
I can't wait to make some republicans cry

And Trump will finally leave the white house  
And get his orange ass in the car  
I don't know where he's going but I hope it's far

Cause for the first time in forever, the people will be free

For the first time in forever there won't be a killing spree

Don't know if I'm scared or happy but I'm somewhere in that zone

Cause for the first time in forever the Democrats won't GrOan!

**Trump:**

The elections wrong, the news is fake.  
I still have four more years to make the country great.

Fox News will tell the truth for all to know! Now can everyone stop calling my presidency a shit show?

I'll build a wall one day

**Biden:**

Its finally the day

**Trump:**

And America won't pay

**Biden:**

It's been agony to wait!

It's finally inauguration day

**Trump:**

No way

**Biden:**

Cause for the first time in forever

We're getting what we've all dreamed of

A chance to change the crazy world

That Trump's administration caused

And it'll finally end tomorrow

The crusty Cheeto's reign

And for the first time in forever

We will never ever have to hear

"Make America Great Again!"

**Kamala:**

Hey Joe, Trumps refusing to get out of office . . .


	2. Can you please get out of office?

(To the tune of "Do you want to build a snowman" from Disney's Frozen)

 **Biden:**

Donald? 

Can you please get out of office? It's been 20 Fucking days.

I was elected months ago

You 'oughta know

You haven't been Betrayed.

You caused a Fucking Riot

And you've been impeached

Now the Country's Fucking Screwed

Can you Please get out of Office

Just step out of the Office

**Trump:** Go away Biden

**Biden:** We're Gonna Die

———————————————————

**Biden:**

Can you please Get out of Office

Or at least say that you lost

You told your people "Stage a Fucking Coup"

Twitter's Blocking you, I just want my point Across

Thanks Nancy

I get a little angry

With the Shit you do

This makes me want to Die

———————————————————

**Biden:**

Donald?

I know you're in there

Melania took the kids

Barack said have the patience to

Wait for you, I'm coming in

America is dying

And you are to blame

What are we gonna do?

Can you please Get out of Office


	3. Into the office

(To the tune of "Into the Unknown" from Disney's Frozen 2)

(No, oh, oh oh  
No, oh, oh oh  
No, oh, oh oh oh oh)

**Trump:**

I can hear them, but I won't

Because the democrats, are fucking gross

There's a billion reasons I shouldn't be impeached

But my coup backfired, and now I can't even tweet

No, oh, oh

(No, oh, oh, oh)

No, oh

(No, oh, oh)

Joe didn't win, it was all voter fraud

Who would vote against me, I'm basically a god

I'm the best since Lincoln but nobody seems to care

My only flaw is that Don and Eric are my heirs

I've had one term in office, and I'm not ready to go

I'd rather die than ever let Kamala or Joe

Into the office 

Into the office

Into the office

(No oh, oh oh  
No oh, oh oh, oh)

What do they want?

America's made a big mistake

Cause Joe and Kamala

Will never make them great

I've done so much during my flawless presidency

But the democrats keep trying to ruin my legacy

Every day a new allegation

something found from long ago

Don't they know they can't stop me, I'll never let Joe

Into the office

Into the office

Into the office

(No oh, oh oh  
No oh, oh oh  
No, oh, oh)

**Biden:**

Don please stop this

You can't keep me

From the office

The states need me

**Trump:**

No oh oh oh

(no oh oh oh)

No oh oh oh

(no oh oh oh)

No oh oh oh

(no oh oh oh)

**Biden:**

Bitch let it go!

(Oh oh oh oh)

**Trump:**

I'm going to Florida, this place fucking sucks

But I'll never let the democrats, into the office!

*Trumps yeets himself out of the office window and blasts off to Florida*


	4. Whiney Shithead

**Meanwhile, Somewhere in Washington DC**

**Melania Trump, Speaking:** Jesus Christ, I have no idea what to do.

 **Nancy Pelosi, Speaking:** Melania? What are you doing here?

 **Chuck Schumer, Speaking:** And where on Earth is Donald?

 **Melania Trump, Speaking:** I don't know, and I could honestly care less where that idiot is.

*Music Begins, Fixer Upper from Disney's Frozen*

**Nancy Pelosi and Chuck Schumer to Melania Trump:**

**Nancy Pelosi:** What's the issue dear?

 **Chuck Schumer:** What's stopping you from divorcing this Brat?

 **Nancy Pelosi:** Is it the money that he has?

 **Chuck Schumer:** Or the fact he's an Ass

 **Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez:** Or the way he keeps denying his defeat

 **Bernie Sanders:** And though we know he's been impeached, our goal is still beyond our reach

 **Nancy Pelosi (With Chuck Schumer):** To kick him out of Office, (Or our jobs are incomplete)

 **Nancy Pelosi and Chuck Schumer:** Cause he's a bit of a Whiny Shithead, and he's got all these flaws

 **Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez:** Like his plan with Corona

 **Bernie Sanders:** His awful Aroma

 **AOC and Bernie Sanders:** All the things that he does to avoid the law

 **All the Democrats:** So he's a bit of a Whiny Shithead, and this we're certain of. You can dump this Fucking Shithead with no ounce of Fucking Love

 **Melania Trump, Speaking:** Can we please not talk about this now, I have a big problem here

 **Jill Biden:** I'll say, so tell me dear. Is it the fact he has these shows

 **Amy Klobuchar:** Or all his hatred towards Joe

 **Pete Buttigieg:** Or that he likes to play with Vlad and Kim Jong-un? What?

 **Beto O'Rourke** : Do you feel so sorry for Him, cause we all call him an orange

 **All the Democrats** : Or the way he won't have anything when his term's done

He's just a bit of a Whiny Shithead, his presidency was bad. His constant lying and awful crying is another reason why you're so sad. So he's a bit of a Whiny Shithead and we know what to do. If you hate this life you're trapped in then divorce this Fucking Douche.

 **Melania, Speaking:** Enough! I'm not going to divorce him ok!

 **Elizabeth Warren:** So she's a bit of a Whiny Shithead

 **Kamala Harris:** That's a minor thing

 **Andrew Yang:** Their wedding was a publicity stunt

 **Pete Buttigieg:** And by the way, Trump always tends to swing *Wink*

 **All the Democrats:** So she's a bit of a Whiny Shithead, her mind is just playing tricks. Get the Cheeto Man out of your plan, and your life will end up fixed.

 **Michelle Obama:** We're not saying you could change him, cause that guy can't really change. We're only saying he's the worst and really Fucking strange. People make bad choices if they vote Republicans, but throw away that Spray-tanned fake and you'll be free again.

 **All the Democrats:** Yeah You'll be free again! All the Trumps are kind of just Whiny Shitheads and we say that with no doubt. Eric, Ivanka and Don Jr need to get up and Fucking Out. All the Trumps are kind of just Whiny Shitheads and one thing's right for sure!

 **Michael Bloomberg:** The only Shithead that could Shit upon a Mother Fucking Shithead is...

 **All the Democrats:** You (You), You (You), You (You), You kicking him out the...

 **Cory Booker, Speaking:** Do you Melania Trump agree to end this marriage...

 **Melania, Speaking:** Wait, What?

 **Cory Booker, Speaking:** You're divorcing him

 **All the Democrats:** Door!


	5. In Florida

*Trump, Rudy Giuliani, and Ted Cruz on Trumps private jet*

 **Trump:** Oh I just love Florida! The heat, my beautiful golf courses, all my wonderful fans . . .

 **Rudy Giuliani:** Yeah Florida's great, but the inauguration is starting soon and we still haven't figured out how to change the election results. Do you have a plan?

 **Trump:** Of course! I have the key to the office and we're running away to the state where my approval ratings are highest. None of those nasty-ass democrats are gonna follow us there!

*"In Summer" from Disney's Frozen starts playing*

**Trump:**

Tweets a-buzz  
Democrats loosing their shit because  
I'll be causing all sorts of chaos in Florida

No talk, of vaccines  
It'll be just like 2016  
Oh I can't wait to go cause some chaos in Florida!

I'll stop Biden from stealing what should be my second term

Maybe I'll even get some of those shitty blue states to turn

and I wish I could see  
how sad Joe and Kamala will be

But I'll be out there causing chaos in Florida!

Dah dah, da doo, uh bah bah bah bah bah boo

Biden and Harris, oh what a mess!

Just leave me in office, now that makes sense

Rrr raht da daht dah dah dah dah dah dah dah dah doo

And while I'm here golfing with office keys

I'll be remembered for being-

An amazing president!

The election was rough but I can still come up with a scheme

That puts me back in office and ruins Joe Biden's dreams

Oh the map will be red, until the day I drop dead

But until then I'll be causing chaos in Florida!

 **Ted Cruz, whispering:** Should I tell him they can just take down the office door?

 **Rudy Giuliani:** Don't you dare!

 **Trump:** In Florida!


	6. White House Lovin

(Kamala Harris, Mike Pence, Barack Obama, Nancy Pelosi, and Chuck Schumer)

*Biden enters*

 **Kamala:** How'd it go, did you talk to him?

 **Biden:** No, he locked himself in the office and won't open the door. 

**Nancy:** But the Inauguration is starting soon, what do we do?

*Airplane takes off, Democrats and Pence blast to the window when they hear it*

 **Chuck:** Oh my God it's Trump's plane, where do you think he's going?

*democrats turn to Pence*

 **Pence:** Well you guys seem busy here, I'm just gonna head out-

 **Kamala:** Nice try, you're not going anywhere until you tell us what we need to know. Where can we find the orange?

 **Pence:** Florida . . . but there's nothing I can do about it! Now that he's gone I'm in charge.

 **Biden:** Then I'll go find him, I'm not letting a Cheeto with a bad spray tan ruin my Inauguration.

 **Chuck:** Ok, but you should take someone with you. Obama?

 **Obama:** Oh I don't know . . .

 **Joe:** Just the two of us . . .

 **Chuck:** Ok great, I'll have someone get a plane ready.

*A few minutes later*

(Everyone is waiting for the plane. Biden is with Kamala and Chuck, Obama is with Pelosi and Pence)

 **Kamala:** What was up with you and Barack back there?

 **Biden:** What, nothing . . .

 **Pelosi:** Ok, what's going on between you and Biden? 

**Obama:** Well . . .

(Summer nights from Grease starts playing)

**Obama:**

White House lovin', oh what a blast

**Biden:**

White House lovin', went by so fast

**Obama:**

My VP was crazy for me

**Biden:**

My president was cute as could be

**Biden and Obama:**

But then voting days drifted away

To, uh oh, election nights

**Pelosi and Pence:**

Well-a, well-a, well-a, uh!

Tell me more, tell me more

**Pelosi:**

What did you tell your wives?

**Kamala and Chuck:**

Tell me more, tell me more

**Kamala:**

Well you still like him, right?

**Obama:**

Joe and I met back in '09

**Biden:**

Who knew a president could be so fine?

**Obama:**

I didn't mean to do this to Michelle

**Biden:**

Jill doesn't know, what a scandal

**Biden and Obama:**

That first term, something begun

But, uh oh, election nights

**Pelosi, Pence, Kamala, and Chuck:**

Well-a, well-a, well-a, uh!

**Kamala and Chuck:**

Tell me more, tell me more

**Chuck:**

The story can't end there!

**Pelosi and Pence:**

Tell me more, tell me more

**Pence:**

Wait why do I even care?

**Obama:**

Second term, went by too fast

**Biden:**

We liked eachother, but knew it couldn't last

**Obama:**

We made out right at my desk

**Biden:**

Those 8 years of my life were the best

**Biden and Obama:**

But white house flings, can't mean a thing

After, uh oh, election nights

**Pelosi, Pence, Kamala, and Chuck:**

Whoa whoa whoa

**Pelosi and Pence:**

Tell me more, tell me more

**Pelosi:**

This I am totally shipping

**Kamala and Chuck:**

Tell me more, tell me more

**Kamala:**

You two are so still pining

**All:**

Shooda-bop bop  
Shooda-bop bop  
Shooda-bop bop  
Shooda-bop bop  
Shooda-bop bop  
Shooda-bop bop  
Shooda-bop bop  
Yeah

**Biden:**

Trump started campaigning, oh what a mess

**Obama:**

We made the best of what time we had left

**Biden:**

I wish we could go back to those days 😔

**Obama:**

Now the oval office will never be the same 😉

**Biden and Obama:**

White House tea, Pres and VP

But, uh oh, election nights

**Pelosi, Pence, Kamala, and Chuck:**

Whoa, whoa, whoa

**Kamala and Chuck:**

Tell me more, tell me more

**Chuck:**

This better end happily

**Pelosi and Pence:**

Tell me more, tell me more

**Pence:**

Why am I still listening?

**Biden:**

January, thats where it ends

**Obama:**

We went home, said we'd still be friends

**Biden:**

Four years later, still miss him dearly

**Obama:**

I wish things had ended differently

**Biden and Obama:**

White House dreams, ripped at the seams

Because of election nights

 **Someone off Stage:** Obama, Biden, your plane's ready!


	7. If I could Tell Him

(Obama and Biden flying to Florida, Biden talking about how he's nervous to be president)

 **Obama:** Relax, you'll do great!

 **Biden:** You really think so?

 **Obama:** Of course! And I, I -- did I tell you what Michelle said?

 **Biden:** No

*If I could Tell Her from Dear Evan Hansen starts playing*

**Obama:**

Well she said,  
She knew that you could do it  
And that you should have nothing to fear

Cause she said  
There's nothing you could ever do  
To be worse than Trump was these past years

And she loved  
the way you won the election  
By having your campaign include memes

And she said  
She knows that you'll be loved  
By all the millenials and the Gen-Zs

But she kept it all inside her head  
What she saw she left unsaid  
and though she wanted to  
she couldn't talk to you  
she couldn't find the way  
but she would always say

If I could tell him  
Tell him everything I see  
If I could tell him  
That he means so much to me  
But we're a million worlds apart  
And I don't know how I would even start  
If I could tell him  
If I could tell him

**Biden:**

Did she say anything else?

**Obama:**

About you?

**Biden:**

Never mind, I don't really care anyways

**Obama:**

No, no, no just, no, no he said, he said so many things

I'm just, I'm trying to remember the best ones so, um

She said, you looked really cute, er  
Jill told her you looked cute  
At both of my inaugurations

And she wondered  
How you learned to put up with  
Trump during last year's election

But she kept it all inside her head  
What she saw she left unsaid

If I could tell him  
Tell him everything I see  
If I could tell him  
That he means so much to me

**Obama and Biden:**

But we're a million worlds apart

**Obama:**

And I don't know how I would even start  
If I could tell him  
If I could tell him

And what do you do when there's this great divide?

**Biden:**

But you two seemed so far away

**Obama:**

And what do you do when you when the distance feels so wide?

**Biden:**

It's like I don't know anything

**Obama:**

And how do you say  
I love you?  
I love you  
I love you  
I love you

But we're a million worlds apart  
And I don't know how I would even start  
If I could tell him  
If I could


	8. Anything You Can Do

Back At Washington 

**Mike Pence, Speaking:** And now Kamala, if you would be so kind as to step aside so a man can show you how to run things as Vice-President

 **Kamala Harris, Speaking:** Um that's Ms. Vice-President Harris to you Fly Boy.

*Song begins to play, Anything you can do I can do better from the musical Annie Get Your Gun*

 **Kamala Harris:** Anything you can do, I can do Better. I can do anything better than you.

 **Mike Pence:** No You Can't

 **Kamala Harris:** Yes I Can

 **Mike Pence:** No You Can't

 **Kamala Harris:** Yes I Can

 **Mike Pence:** No You Can't

 **Kamala Harris:** Yes I Can! Yes I Can!

 **Mike Pence:** Any team you can lead, I can lead greater. I could lead any team greater than you

 **Kamala Harris:** No You Can't

 **Mike Pence:** Yes I Can

 **Kamala Harris:** No You Can't

 **Mike Pence:** Yes I Can

 **Kamala Harris:** No You Can't

 **Mike Pence:** Yes I Can! Yes I Can!

 **Mike Pence:** I can handle money better than you honey

 **Kamala Harris:** I could take down Covid without getting demoted

 **Mike Pence:** I can give a perfect speech

 **Kamala Harris, Speaking:** Is that a Lie?

 **Mike Pence, Speaking:** No?

 **Kamala Harris:** Tell that to the Fly

 **Mike Pence:** Any deal you can make I could make faster. I could sign any deal faster than you

 **Kamala Harris:** No You Can't

 **Mike Pence:** Yes I Can

 **Kamala Harris:** No You Can't

 **Mike Pence:** Yes I Can

 **Kamala Harris:** No You Can't

 **Mike Pence:** Yes I Can

 **Kamala Harris:** Any mask that you wear, I can wear longer. I can wear facial masks longer than you

 **Mike Pence:** One Minute

 **Kamala Harris:** Five Minuets

 **Mike Pence:** Ten Minutes

 **Kamala Harris:** Eight Hours

 **Mike Pence:** No You Can't

 **Kamala Harris:** Yes I Can! Yes I Can

 **Mike Pence:** Any State you can win, I could win quicker. I can win any state quicker than you.

 **Kamala Harris:** No You Can't

 **Mike Pence:** Yes I Can

 **Kamala Harris:** No You Can't

 **Mike Pence:** Yes I Can

 **Kamala Harris:** No You Can't

 **Mike Pence:** Yes I Can! Yes I Can

 **Kamala Harris:** I could Tax the Rich

 **Mike Pence:** I'm a Top Notch Snitch

 **Kamala Harris:** I could beat them All

 **Mike Pence:** I can build A Wall

 **Kamala Harris:** I can do most anything

 **Mike Pence:** Can you get rid of that guy *Points to a painting of Donald Trump*

 **Kamala Harris:** No.

 **Mike Pence:** Neither Can I.

 **Kamala Harris:** Oh?

 **Kamala Harris:** Anything Term you can Hold I can Hold Longer. I can Hold any Term Longer than you

 **Mike Pence:** No You Can't

 **Kamala Harris:** Yes I Can

 **Mike Pence:** No You Can't

 **Kamala Harris:** Yes I Can

 **Mike Pence:** No You Can't

 **Kamala Harris:** Yes I Can

 **Mike Pence with (Kamala Harris):** No You Can't - (Yes I Can-)


End file.
